Cave goblin
Cave goblins are a sub-race of goblins that have been on the deep caves of the Imperial Wall and Wurmback Mountains of Jebrak long before the formation of the Goblin Empire. Biology These goblins have a skin that can go from deep black to dark grey and for their diminutive sizes they are just as strong as most goblin sub-races and also one of the smartest, together with the snow goblins, having a specific knack for mechanical technology. Their bright green-black-purple eyes are the largest and can see perfectly in almost complete darkness. They have the shortest canines of all goblin sub-races and very large ears. They are hairy like most goblins having hair in the arms, chest, legs and pubic area in the shades of brown-black-dark grey. They have very few hair on their heads which they tend to make it into mohawks. They can also grow short beards. These goblins sweat a slippery subtance and have more flexible bones than other. Other goblins used to find them sexy and obsessed with innovation, but after the cataclysm this idea seems to have been destroyed by a century of slavery and malnourishment. History Even before the times of the Goblin Empire there was enmity between the Cave and Snow goblins, based on various petty intellectuals arguments like Safety vs Efficiency or Pragmatism vs Aesthetics even if through they lived in different parts of mountain. The Mountain goblins were often the victims and soldiers of these arguments and discussions. The cave goblins favoured the practical, safe and punk fashion while the snow goblins favoured aesthetics, efficiency and an nobler fashion. But they, like all other goblin sub-races, submitted to the Goblin Empire, eager to use all of their ingenuity, while they believed in the power this empire held. However the Mountain Goblins were still bitter over their mistreatment and so when the Cataclysm of Rorolark happened, the Mountain goblin promised safety to Cave and Snow goblins and they returned home only to enslave them and put their ingenuity into the service of the Mountain King. Since then the Mountain King and Goblins have forced the Snow and Cave goblins to live, share their food and even breed together. By becoming nothing more than slaves most of their feuds no longer had any meaning and were eventually forgotten as they were forced to share their misery with each other. This together with the Mountain King ordering the smartest goblins to breed together caused both of these sub-races to slowly become more homogeneous with time, with pale grey hairless skin, malnourishment and colourless eyes, nobody is clearly sure if this is the result of breeding or the slavery. Thanks to the actions of the republic some of these managed to escape slavery and settle in the Republic of Jebrak. Groups * Goblin Empire: The Snow goblins were one of the innovative gears of the old empire. * Mountain Kingdom: They are one of races enslaved by the Mountain King. * Republic of Jebrak: Some snow goblins managed to escape the Mountain Kingdom and settle in the Republic of Jebrak. Goblins Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Bryokra Category: Goblins Category: Cave goblins